Velociraptor
|performer = No}} Velociraptor is an adoptable animal featured in the Zoo Tycoon series. In Dinosaur Digs, Velociraptor was depicted as being a large, scaly dinosaur which lives in coniferous forest, whilst in Extinct Animals, Velociraptor appear to be birdlike, live in deserts and with a large amount of feathers on them. The latter is more scientifically correct (however, it's worth to note that it's still very inaccurate; it lacks feathers in the arms are indeed the only place known to actually be feathered, and its hands are in the wrong position along with it living in one of each biome; as it lived both). In the second game, they only cost half a star, which is odd as it is one of the most famous dinosaurs. The Achillobator from Cretaceous Calamity resembles a Velociraptor. They will occassionally kill their own young in Zoo Tycoon 2, like the Komodo Dragon. Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs, Velociraptor is portrayed as a man-sized reptilian creature, not unlike in the film Jurassic Park. They are fairly easy to please, and enjoy the Dawn Redwood tree. Zoo Tycoon 2 Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals presents a much more realistic version of the animal; sporting some rather sparse feathering and being much smaller than in the original game. They are happiest in the desert biome, and reproduce fairly quickly. Description Velociraptors had powerful jaws with rows of bladed teeth. These, in combination with very big claws on their forelimbs and on one of their toes (the size of these claws could reach up to the length of the teeth on extinct sabertooth cats) gave the animals some impressive weaponry.There is some evidence of how these weapons were used: one of the more spectacular specimens of Velociraptor is a complete, articulated skeleton clutching the skeleton of the dinosaur Protoceratops. The slashing toe claw is where the Protoceratops throat would have been, and the Velociraptor arm is clutched in the herbivore's jaws. The dinosaurs may have been caught in a sandstorm or buried as a sand dune fell on top of them.'' Velociraptor'' is well-known in its role as a vicious and cunning killer from the novel and movie Jurassic Park. The "raptors" portrayed there were modelled after a larger relative, Deinonychus. While the movie was in production, the discovery of Utahraptor confirmed that even larger dromaeosaurids did in fact exist. It had very good senses, but its most developed sense was its sense of sight. Like its larger American relative Deinonychus, Velociraptor may have hunted in packs to make up for its prey's size Tyadvantage, though there is no evidence for this. Velociraptor was probably warm-blooded, as it would need great quantities of energy to hunt, and animals that posess feathery or furry coats, like Velociraptor, tend to be warm blooded since these coverings function as insulation. The Velociraptor has a skull length of 251 mm (9.82 in), a total length of 2.7 m (8 ft 10 in), a hip height of 0.5 m (1 ft 8 in), and weighs 15 kg (35 lb). Trivia *Velociraptors can occasionally stalk the same animal (hopefully in a safe exhibit), forming packs. It is unseen if they attack as a team however. *Raptors in Zoo Tycoon make sounds similar to wolves. * In the description for the Velociraptor in the original Dinosaur Digs, the first paragraph mentions raptors having the ability to open doors which is a reference both the novel and film, Jurassic Park. The description then mentions their ability to communicate to each other in complex bird-like calls; a reference to Jurassic Park III which debuted in theaters a year prior to the expansion's release date. Media Blue Fang ZT1 Velociraptor AnimalFacts.png Velociraptor2.jpg Velociraptor.jpg V raptor.jpg Fanmade VelociraptorJFD.jpg Pyroraptor.jpg Category:Extinct Animals animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Desert animals Category:Extinct animals Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Official animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Cretaceous Predators Category:Carnivorous Animals Category:Unlockable animals Category:Coniferous Forest animals Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Asian animals Category:Asian Dinosaurs Category:Official Dinosaurs Category:Asian Carnivores Category:Conservation Animals Category:Raptors Category:Archosaurs